


Um inquérito quanto a nomes

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Eu ouvi noticias interessantes sobre o seu cavaleiro das cebolas, aparentemente ele chamou o seu filho mais novo de Stannis”





	Um inquérito quanto a nomes

A maioria concordaria que Renly Baratheon não era um bêbado desagradável, que ao contrario de grande parte dos outros homens ele continuava sendo tão charmoso e engraçado como sempre. Stannis no entanto fazia parte da minoria que discordava já que quando inebriado seu irmão mais novo tinha uma tendência a vir falar com ele sobre suas opiniões sobre assuntos completamente irrelevantes, e não havia sido diferente naquele banquete em que Robert havia requerido a presença de todos os membros do conselho.

“Eu ouvi noticias interessantes sobre o seu cavaleiro das cebolas, aparentemente ele chamou o seu filho mais novo de Stannis”

“E daí ?”

“Nada, eu apenas assumi que Sor Davos não seria dado as bajulações dos Lordes comuns”

“Ele não é”

“Então porque será que ele deu esse nome ao seu filho ?”

“Ele provavelmente apenas gosta do nome”

“Ou talvez ele apenas goste muito de alguém com esse nome, não precisa fazer essa cara Stannis ninguém está mais chocado com essa possibilidade do que eu, mas sabe tem gosto pra tudo nesse mundo”

“O que você está implicando ?”

“Nada, eu estou ofendido que você possa ver malicia em uma conversa tão casual”

“Vá embora Renly”

Renly sorriu.

“Com prazer meu querido irmão”


End file.
